


Day 5: Cooking/Baking Together

by happyeverafter72



Series: 10 Days of Fluff [5]
Category: The Prodigal Daughter (1975)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Christine and Michael bake a cake.
Relationships: Michael Daley/Christine
Series: 10 Days of Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Day 5: Cooking/Baking Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



It was a rainy Saturday. With little else to do, Christine decided that she would make a cake. It was several minutes before she realised that Michael was watching her from the kitchen door. 

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to make yourself useful?” she quipped. 

He went over to her and kissed her cheek. “What do you want me to do?” 

“If you weigh things for me, I’ll let you lick the spoon when I’m done.” 

He laughed. “Alright, it’s a deal.” 

So, he weighed and she mixed. Once she had transferred the batter into the tins, she handed him the spoon. 

“It’s delicious,” he said. “Do you want a taste?” 

Instead of taking the spoon back, she leaned in and kissed him. When they pulled back, she grinned. 

“Mmmm. Lovely.”


End file.
